moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Ehri Skywing
Description (Title: Lady) Ehri Skywing is the third and youngest daughter of Lord Leorne Skywing and Lady Roni Skywing (née Sunscale). A mage of studious origins, she carries herself with discipline. Like her two older sisters, Ehri resides in the Skywing Manor and indulges herself in books on a daily basis. She enjoys both hypothetical debates and battlefront actions, despite possessing a rather decorated exterior. Ehri walks alone. One can sometimes see her down the old Dalaran crater or near Tirisfal. Although technically serving the New Horde as well as Aethas Sunreaver, the mage advocates neutrality. She presents herself with virtue, extending idealism and aspiration to comrades even in the darkest hours. The mage maintains a lifestyle of intellectual freedom with clear consciousness. She carries a distaste for alcohol, but fancies leisure activities such as tea parties and embroidery lessons. History Birth Ehri was born prior to the Rise of the Old Horde (512 K.C.) in Dalaran. Both of her parents were accomplished arcanists and members of the Kirin Tor, though they did not serve as direct eyes for the Council of Six. Under the purple banner, the young lady went through extensive mage training and others. She excelled in painting and poetry and demonstrated skills in diplomacy at a young age. Ehri was friends with Lady Leeleei Lightsong, the only child of the noble House of Lightsong. The two were well loved by many and often mistaken as twins as they shared the same hair color and sparkling eyes. Sadly, Leeleei went missing during the destruction of the city and Ehri has never seen her since. First and Second Wars Ehri did not directly participate in the events of the First War as the young lady was protected under the powerful ley lines of Dalaran and became an apprentice of magic. Eventually she graduated from the Academy of Dalaran with honors, to which her father granted her the gift of a dragonhawk companion named Palewing. However, spiritual freedom at the time was but a dream, as the young maiden remained caged with peer pressure and high expectations. She was destined to return to the Kingdom after graduation. Leorne often brought Ehri to his research meetings in hopes of expanding her vision. As the daughter of the Patriarch, the young mage was introduced to many of his father's associates and had access to the Purple Parlors and libraries at a young age. There she continued to deepen her intellectual pool that would later on serve as a decisive factor to her ambitions. At the time, Ehri knew nothing of despair or treachery as she remained relatively sheltered. The mage spent most of her time in Dalaran, but frequently traveled back and forth with portals. Third War and Dalaran Destroyed The Skywings maintained their associations with the Kirin Tor and therefore the Alliance as Ehri stayed in the purple city. However, whispers predicted a demise soon-to-come. The young mage was separated from her family during the Fall of Quel'thalas, as Scourge flooded the Kingdom, nearly wiping the entire population. Leorne took the rest of his family into hiding with the help of Ambassador Spencius Sunspade and his wife Rachel Marren. (The couple also had a half-elf child, Araym, born 602 K.C.) Returning once again to Dalaran with pained determination, Ehri fought alongside her peers till the very final hours of the city's destruction. She was unable to justify magic under the notion of violence, but nevertheless felt affinity for the embers that illuminated the torn night sky. Through the wreckage, Ehri searched for the rest of her family and was soon reunited with them. Knowing that Quel'Thalas had fallen, a heated argument broke between Leorne and Spencius that resulted in bitter separation. The two families grew apart and Sunspades voyaged to Theramore in hopes of finding shelter there. Leorne and the Skywings stayed with Prince Kael'thas to aid in his decision in destroying the Sunwell. Ehri and her sisters were affected in the aftermath, and identified themselves, along with the rest of their kin, as the blood elves. Ehri helped her father establish land holdings and reputation in Quel'Thalas, and was also given more freedom to study fire away from watchful eyes. She proved sufficient, though the mage constantly shifted between the two paths. It was speculated during this time that she was able to transform into different images of ordinary objects. A Childhood Friend Leorne had heard rumors of Prince Kael'Thas's corruption. Soon after, he arranged a meeting with Spymaster Mileven to speak about the state of Dalaran with Rhonin's decision on neutrality and Aethas's involvement. Meanwhile, Ehri joined the Sunguard, where she coincidentally met Araym, the son of Spencius. Unbeknownst to Ehri's parents, their friendship blossomed into pristine love. The two shared a close bond and went on many adventures together - ones that involved flipping the city walls and chasing hawkstriders. However, Leorne soon became aware of the boy and told his daughter to cut all ties with him. He wanted to confront Spencius of his son's presence, although the two men have not spoken for years. Sadly, Leorne learned through an anonymous letter that the Sunspades never did make it past the sea. Out of sympathy and perhaps loyalty, Leorne decided to keep a watchful eye on Araym as the half-elf boy and her daughter's friendship flourished. Despite their closeness, Ehri realized she must relocate to a place of higher learning, for the books in Silvermoon no longer satisfied her. Before Ehri's departure, however, Araym arrived at the portal to give her a precious hand-crafted Scarlet Signet. She did not know the meaning to the ring at the time, though it signified Araym's disappearance as he took the first steps down the path of corruption. Needless to say, Ehri was happy to have returned to the city where she once called home. Burning Crusade and Northrend Wars At her House's call, Ehri was summoned back to Quel'Thalas to join the forces of the Horde as they traveled to the Outlands to stop the Prince's madness. Together the troops along with the Shattered Sun Offensive reclaimed Sun's Reach, where they situated themselves and launched the siege against Kael'thas. Ehri utilized new spells during this crucial battle and her grasp of fire elevated. The mage's aura has begun to change from that of a cerulean-lavender to warm gold, with blazing orbs occasionally surrounding her figure. She returned to Dalaran after and and participated in the Nexus War on behalf of the Kirin Tor. Having fought along the Wyrmrest Accord, the young mage developed a great interest for dragons. She assisted with the city's relocating to Crystalsong Forest and made Dalaran her permanent residence. During this period, with the city relatively unaffected by war and turmoil, Ehri published several books on magic and philosophical essays on femininity and mannerisms. The mage also adored novels on romance, historic tales and field guides to herbalism - especially flowers. She established a small hold near the Skywing Manor with rune protection so as to allow much practice and privacy, and was granted the Archmage title by her superiors after nearly a decade of war. Fall of the Lich King and Relocation to Orgrimmar Ehri's parents were still in Quel'Thalas as the House of Skywing steadily expanded power over the land beyond the Broken Scar. Lady Diere, the second oldest daughter, came to live with Ehri in Dalaran for some time. Diere had a passion for horse-back riding and was fascinated by nature and the Maw in Northrend. The two sisters often took walks down the lakes of Grizzly Hills together. They were close and discussed the plans of their father in the Legerdemain Lounge. It was peaceful until winter arrived and despair brewed in the people. Soon, many came to warn Dalaran of the Lich King and soldiers ventured through the Storm Peaks to launch battles in Icecrown. Bitter towards the Scourge for destroying her previous homeland, Ehri, alongside her sisters and the troops sent from Quel'Thalas fought to defend Northrend. After the Fall where countless died and many mentally crushed, she wrote a letter to Leorne. It spoke of her desire to protect her people, but most importantly, it stated her shift from arcane to fire. With nothing except silent permission, she was allowed to walk her own path. To further explore her diplomatic interests in Kalimdor and war strategies of the New Horde, Ehri accepted the invitation to join the Auxiliary. Warbringer Grosh'kul, Commanding Officer of the military organization greeted her upon arrival. Though bound by different blood oaths, the soldiers came together under the great and just leadership of the Warbringer. Ehri was otherwise unfit for prolonged military life as aristocratic habits prevented her from fully blending in orcish environments, and yet the mage was hardly absent from the frontlines and acted as a spokesperson (later on Regent Queen) of the military faction. Together, the races of the Horde helped defend Azeroth and its lands from Deathwing's demise, and with that, many tales were passed down - tales of glorious deeds of the Auxiliary. However, like every gathering that forshadowed a farewell, soon the Warbringer sensed his fading and went on to live in peaceful resolve. It was during the aftermath where soldiers returned to their families and hope was re-established within the people. Reunions were beautiful, yet with Deathwing defeated there was no joined purpose in preservation of the organization anymore. Many moved on to other priorities, and Ehri has then returned to her small estate in Dalaran. However, Warbringer Grosh'kul will always have the mage's respect, as she regarded him as one of the brightest and bloodiest stars of Kalimdor. Jaina and the Tides of War Darkness came too soon... as evil manifested rapidly in Warchief Garrosh Hellscream. His poor decisions caused the destruction of Theramore, the loss of many innocent citizens' lives as well as chaos in Dalaran. Leorne alongside his superiors, the Regent Lord and fellow commanders, struck through the defenses of the Silver Convenant to save what remained of the Sunreavers. "Father..." Ehri, torn and distraught, was reunited with her siblings. Though physically safe, the maiden's heart was inevitably left with a deep scar as she lost her home once more. The mage watched those that she trusted turn against her... Alhough reluctant to leave, Ehri was forcefully teleported back to Quel'Thalas for protection and further investigations. After the questionings, Ehri stayed with her mother Roni at a secluded branch of the Skywing Manor for some time as she attempted to make sense of Jaina's decision. She took late night walks and pondered the notion of peace in front of the tall statue of their old Prince as it was difficult for her to settle down and mend those mental wounds. The Sunwell only seemed like yesterday, yet mortals have always fought for so many things, power, glory, vengeance, the ability to lead and destroy. Perhaps Roni was aware of her daughter's uncertainty. The wise arcanist gave Ehri an endearing handkerchief, a piece of mooncloth with the family sigil, and told her that it was important to forgive, to not let the darkness break through even in the most crucial hours. Roni reminded her daughter that they will always be the Skywings, and serve the realm beyond the lands of the Traumerei. Siege of Orgrimmar and Vol'jin Ehri answered the Dawnfury Concordant's recruitment and joined in the Horde's forces against Garrosh Hellscream. She was a seasoned strategist by now, and lifted much of her hatred for the Scourge that more or less affected her relationship with the forsakens. With Viiper, the Dark Lady's prized champion and her decade-old comrade, her troops were able to coorperate with the Apothecary Society in banishing many of Garrosh's blind followers. The mage held some nostalgia for Orgrimmar due to her days in the Auxiliary, but chose to remain in the Skywing Manor and Silvermoon. Life has been fruitful post-war, as Ehri found time for her side hobbies, tailoring and jewelcrafting. She opened Luthriel's Robes, a designer shop with fancy attire for ladies and gentle-elves, at the Exchange in Silvermoon. Aside from duties from the guild and her House, Ehri was still an active writer. As an editor of the Silvermoon Daily, she aimed to bring interesting reads to all citizens of Azeroth. Legion Ehri was never one to shy away from battlefront adventures, and indeed her emerald staff pulsated with bloodthirsty anticipation. Relationships with Others Although Ehri is a driven and focused individual, prioritizing her priestly and scholarly responsibilities over entertainment and the softer emotions, she is deeply affectionate towards her friends. The lady sees her life as filled with passion and optimism, choosing to trust unless betrayed. This on some levels has led her to troublesome incidents, although luck has been on the mage's side most of the time. Ehri presents herself with reserved mannerisms, protecting her innocence at core. Friends Araym Sunspade: Araym aka "Spade" is a childhood friend of the mage that is currently MIA. They shared a deep and abstract relationship that is neither romantic nor platonic. Ehri has always cared for Araym, as he was the closest bond she's ever had save for family. She's caught glimpses of him in thundering storms many times in her dreams, but contact was scarce in the decades after the Sunguard. Their most recent reunion occured two weeks after Ehri's enlistment in the Dawnfury, where Araym's dirtied letter managed to reach her in time. Araym looked well into his adulthood as a half-elf, not the playful boy he used to be. They still manifested deep feelings for each other, and he gifted her a metallic rose, though both understood that their mutual love would not blossom into anything beyond friendship. Ehri eventually came to accept that they would never relive those beautiful childhood memories, as a part of her died when she learned his pursuit of darker power. Leeleei Lightsong: They have been together since the old Dalaran times. The two little elven girls often explored the Legerdemain Lounge where they found pretty jewelboxes and glittering wine glasses. Sadly, the city's fall caused them to separate and Leeleei has been missing ever since. The only clue Ehri has is a mechanical squirrel Leeleei made, which has been stored in a glass box on the mage's bookshelf. Hopefully one day Ehri will see Leeleei again. "Viiper": A forsaken rogue notorious for his arena tournament records, Viiper has known Ehri for much of his undeath due to their affiliations with Ravenholdt. He is cunning and regularly seen at sparring events. They first met in the headquarters of Ravenholdt and became acquainted in Undercity when she saw him practicing near the training dummies one night. Viiper taught Ehri self-defense in arena while she instructed him on how to read and write. Over the long seasons, they have developed a rather nonchalant friendship. Category:Blood Elf Category:Characters Category:Kirin Tor Category:Sunreavers Category:Ravenholdt Category:The Auxiliary Category:House of Skywing Category:Priests Category:The Dawnfury Concordant Category:Quel'Thalas Peerage